Code Geass: The Seed of Freedom
Code Geass: The Seed of Freedom is a crossover story between Mobile Suit Gundam Seed and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, both of which are works of Funimation. The story is to be posted sometime in 2015, though the exact date is unknown. The story will focus on Lelouch, as other titles have in the past, however this incarnation is akin to that of Kira Yamato. Plot Summary The story takes place in the continent of Japan, renamed Area 11 by its conqueror: the Holy Britannian Empire. Those who have accepted Britannians are called "Honorary Britannians" and are allowed to live in the Tokyo Settlement and can even pursue a normal life. However, those who refused to bow down are forced to live in forever ruined city sectors, the ghettos. Small resistance groups appear every now and then, the most prominent is the Japanese Liberation Front. However, a new group has appeared to challenge Britannia, and has made this declaration to the entire world. "We are the ones who shall ring the bells of reckoning. We are Londo Bell, and we refuse to bow to anyone, God and otherwise!" Led by the masked revolutionary named Zero, the organization Londo Bell has made its ambitions known: To free all those forced to serve under the tyrants of Britannia. Opening and Closing Theme R1: "Invoke" by T.M Revolution-Opening/"Be" by Song Riders-Closing R2: "Crossing Field" by LiSA-Opening/"Beauty of Destiny" by Shihoko Hirata feat. Lotus Juice-Closing Characters Lelouch vi Britannia/Lelouch Lamperouge The protagonist of the story, and the former 11th Prince of Britannia. Unlike his previous incarnations, Lelouch is against violence and refuses to take a life unless need be, and holds on to the concept that war only gives birth to hatred, and more war. Like Kira Yamato from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, he pilots the Strike Freedom Gundam. Suzaku Kururugi Lelouch's best friend since childhood, and a member of the Special Division Corps Camelot. He chose to become an Honorary Britannian and a member of the military, believing that he could change the system from within. Unlike his canon incarnation, Suzaku does not bear any hostility towards Zero, rather he seems to respect him to a degree for valuing human life. Like Athrun Zala of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, he pilots the Infinite Justice Gundam, and the 7th-Generation Knightmareframe Lancelot. Kallen Stadfeld/Kallen Kouzuki The ace pilot of the organization Londo Bell, led by the masked revolutionary Zero. Her father is a Britannian noble while her mother is Japanese, and plays the role of a maid in the household. Originally a member of a resistance group that was led by her older brother Naoto, she joined Zero in his fight to free Japan and other countries. She both admires and respects Zero, and later falls in love with him, and in turn, Lelouch. Like Shinn Asuka of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed DESTINY, she pilots the Destiny Gundam and the first-ever Japanese designed Knightmareframe: the Guren Mark.II. Rai An amnesiac teen found by Lelouch and Milly in front of Ashford Academy's gates. Though he has no memory of his past, he absolutely hates violence, and tries to avoid it whenever he can. However, he also hates the idea of people pushing their ideals unto others, which leads him to join Londo Bell, and become their ace pilot alongside Kallen. He pilots the Gekka Pre-Production Test Type Knightmareframe. Nunnally vi Britannia/Nunnally Lamperouge Lelouch's younger sister, who has been confined to a wheelchair for seven years. She witnessed the death of her mother, resulting in a mental trauma that forced her to go blind. She is unaware of her brother's activities regarding Londo Bell, but she loves him dearly and wants nothing more than to spend her life with him. She apparently has feelings for Rai, much to Lelouch's ire. Milly Ashford The president of the Student Council, and the only daughter of the Ashford family. Due to the incident regarding Marianne vi Britannia's death, her family was stripped of its nobility, but gave refuge to Lelouch and his sister after Britannia invaded Japan. She is lazy and popular at the same time, and is very well known for starting outlandish events, such as a competition to track down a cat wearing Zero's mask and rewarding the winner a kiss from a member of the Student Council. She is one of the few people aware of Lelouch's identity as Zero. Rivalz Cardemonde A member of the Student Council, and one of Lelouch's closest friends. It was Rivalz who introduced Lelouch to the world of gambling and betting, though Lelouch prefers spending him time in school. He holds a deep crush over Milly, and is shocked to hear that she is getting married to the Earl of the Asplund family. He is one of the few people aware of Lelouch's identity as Zero. Shirley Fenette A member of the Student Council like Rivalz, and one of Lelouch's closest friends. When she first met him, she saw a boy who was scarred by the horrors of war and despises war, and one day saw him helping an old couple being accused of damaging a man's car. This led her to develop a crush on him, which leads her in competition with Kallen when she develops feelings for Lelouch, which was not made known until she learned of his true identity as Zero. She is one of the few people aware of Lelouch's identity as Zero. Nina Einstein A member of the Student Council, and one of the smartest students in Ashford Academy, followed by Lelouch. She is visibly frightened by Elevens due to some past trauma, and is very timid. She has been working on a special project that she is constantly seen working on, which involves something about an isotope. She also admires Euphemia li Britannia, calling her a "goddess" of sorts. Euphemia li Britannia The Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, and younger sister to Cornelia. Like Lelouch, she dislikes the notion of war and searches for a more peaceful approach. She is not afraid to voice her support for Londo Bell, however she believes that they could settle things without resorting to violence. Upon learning that Lelouch is the leader of Londo Bell, she is relieved to learn that both he and Nunnally are alive, but hopes that he will not have to fight against Cornelia or any of their siblings. Cornelia li Britannia The Viceroy of Area 11, and the older sister of Euphemia. Like Clovis, she is something of a strategist, though she prefers a more heads-on approach. Upon learning that someone defeated Clovis in a battle of wits, she grew interested and arrived in Japan, and immediately grew infatuated with Zero, seeing him as a worthy opponent. She is initially unaware that she is fighting her brother Lelouch, though she seemed to take this in stride. Schneizel el Britannia The oldest sibling among those in the Imperial Family, and the only person to beat Lelouch in a game of chess. He is kind, honest, and above all else, a gentleman. He seems to be very interested in the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, and Destiny Gundams, as well as Zero, recalling that his strategies are very similar to Lelouch, though he values the life of his comrades, along with the lives of civilians, whether they be Britannian or Eleven and otherwise. Upon learning that Zero is, in truth, his brother Lelouch, he keeps quiet and supports their campaign when he discovered his father's true intentions. Clovis la Britannia The third prince of Britannia, as well as a skilled actor and painter. He originally acted as the Viceroy of Area 11 up until Lelouch gave him the order to treat Elevens and Britannians equally, never take a life, and never order a genocide again with his Geass, which led to him resigning and handing over the right to Cornelia. He is also a secret supporter of Londo Bell, mostly likely because of the Geass' influence. Charles zi Britannia The 98th Emperor or Britannia, and father to Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis, Lelouch, Euphemia, and Nunnally. He rules Britannia with an iron fist, however underneath this exterior is a caring father who sought the safety of his children, which was proven when he sent Lelouch and Nunnally away under the pretext of exile, allowing the safety from his brother V.V., who killed his wife Marianne. V.V. The older brother of Charles vi Britannia, birth name Vincent zi Britannia. It is unknown how he became a Code-Bearer, however he has shown to be selfish and cruel, killing Marianne out of jealousy. When asked about this, he lied about his involvement, which shattered a promise between the two brothers that they would never lie to each other. C.C. A Code-Bearer like V.V, and the one who granted Lelouch the Geass of Absolute Obedience. She apparently holds some loyalty to him, but only because she can't have him die before he fulfills his contract: to become strong enough to take her life. However, as time goes on, she develops a strong affection towards Lelouch, which leads her to give up on the prospect of dying. She pilots the 8th-Generation Knightmareframes Gawaiin and the Shinkiro. Trivia *As stated above, Lelouch's mindset is similar to that of Kira Yamato, with Suzaku acting out the role of Athrun Zala. **During a covert mission, Lelouch used the alias Kira Yamato, and Suzaku using a fake name: Alex Dino, the alias Athrun used when he was acting as Cagalli's bodyguard in DESTINY. *''Londo Bell'' is Code Geass: The Seed of Freedom's incarnation of the Black Knights, however their are differences in their goals. **The Black Knights' mission was to liberate Area 11 and establish the United States of Japan, while Londo Bell focuses on freeing all nations and territories under Britannia's control. *The name of Zero's Organization, Londo Bell, is the very same name used by an elite unit led by Gundam pilot Amuro Ray in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack.